Escuela de Superheroes/Audiciones
Ficha ejemplo Nombre: Ghunter Blacksense Sprite (tiene que quedar bien con sus poderes): Archivo:Ghost_by_Moka.png Poderes: Poder sobre todo lo tecnologico, poder viajar por las redes electricas, crear objetos tecnologicos de la nada, crear todo tipo de virus de tecnologia. Clases favoritas (elijan entre Ciencias, Tecnología, Deportes, Conocimiento de villanos y Combate ): Ciencias, Combate y Tecnología. Amor: Si Firma: La llama de la vida se apaga Siempre escucha a tu alma 18:01 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Desde aqui los puestos (son infinitos) Ficha. Nombre:'''Alejandra T. '''Sprite:Archivo:Zafi_sprite_by_Sapphi.png Poderes:'Telepatía,Intangibilidad e Invisibilidad. '''Clase favorita:'Conocimiento de villanos. 'Amor:'No. '''Firma:Zafi☆~ The Spectral Princess☆~Archivo:Misdreavus...gif 18:43 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Me :3 Nombre: Camille Floreer Sprite: Archivo:Anabel2.png Poderes: Puede comunicarse con las plantas y hacerlas crecer a su antojo, además que de los animales acuáticos hacen lo que ella quiera .3. Clases favoritas: Ciencias y Conocimiento de villanos (Combate a veces .3.) Amor: Como te venga mejor :3 Firma: [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 18:09 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Moi Nombre: Katashi Moulard Sprite: Archivo:Rizos sprite fiesta by Moka.png Poderes: Controlar el aire. Puede volar y crear esferas de aire Amor:Si Clases favoritas: Deportes, Combate, y Conocimiento de villanos Firma:[[Usuario:Rizos|'Here comes the sun']].when it rains 18:14 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ¡Me apunto! Nombre: Yhumel Yewn Sprite: Archivo:Blue_sprite_fantasma.png Poderes: Puede desmaterializarse y materializarse donde y cuando quiera, puede travesar paredes y poseer cosas (vamos, como un fantasma). Clases favoritas: Ciencias y conocimiento de villanos (a lo mejor quiere ser una). Amor: No Firma: Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 18:37 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Yo ^^ Nombre:Riku Fukushima Sprite:Archivo:Campista_OCPA.png Poderes:Leer la mente y absorber los sentimientos Clases favoritas:Combate,Conocimiento de villanos y Ciencias Amor:Lo que quieras Firma:Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 18:42 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Falta la loca!!! Nombre: Kira Rao Sprite (tiene que quedar bien con sus poderes): Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png Poderes: Control sobre el agua y otros líquidos. Clases favoritas (elijan entre Ciencias, Tecnología, Deportes, Conocimiento de villanos y Combate ): Combate, ciencias y conocimiento de villanos. Amor: Si Firma: [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 18:48 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Carol llegó ò3ó Nombre: Halka Anderson Edad: 6, segunda forma 13, y tercera forma 23 (Su forma real es la de 6 años) Sprite:Archivo:MiraPlatinum.gif y Archivo:Brega_Pt.gif y Archivo:Yasmina_OcPa.gif Poderes: Puede trasnformarese o transformar, cualquier cosa en lo que ella quiera. Le gusta transformarse en otras personas (Casi siempre en su tercera forma, ya que le gusta ser "hermosa" y que todos, por esto, hagan lo que ella diga, y también se transorma en su segunda forma, pero menos (Su segunda forma es su verdadera forma adolescente) suele usarla mucho en combate, para que sus enemigos no la subestimen por ser pequeña. Clases favoritas: Combate y gimnasia (Es muy buena en las asrtes marciales, y le encanta patear traseros o3oU) Amor: ¿Por qué no? .3. Firma:Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif' '¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif NO FALTO D8 Nombre: Marce Purpleson Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_Marcela_(Especial).PNG Poderes: Puede apoderarse de cualquier formato o equipo de pc, puede enviarles virus, tiene los poderes de hackear pc, y para derrotar villanos siempre tiene su pc, con la que puede enviar archivos explosivos hacia ellos Clases favoritas:Ciencia y tecnologia Amor:Seep:3 Firma:★Marce..Es Genial o3o★ Pero no tanto como las estrellas ★ ~~ Archivo:Buneary pokesho.gif 20:04 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Yoooooooooo!!! Nombre: Nuria Umine Sprite (tiene que quedar bien con sus poderes): Archivo:Nuria.jpg Poderes: Puede congelar a otras personas crear nieve y hielo y bajar las temperaturas (si se enfada esto ultimo lo ara sin quererlo) Clases favoritas (elijan entre Ciencias, Tecnología, Deportes, Conocimiento de villanos y Combate ): Combate, tegnologia y conocimiento de villanos Amor: Como quieras Firma: ¡Ice Power! 00:10 1 abr 2012 (UTC) No se olviden de mi: Nombre: Kristia Ryutamashi sprite:Archivo:Catleya-Sprite_nuevo.png Poderes: puede crear ilusiones, leer las mentes y hablar con pokemons psiquicos clases favoritas:Ciencias, Combate y tecnologia Amor: da igual Firma: Blacknightmare 21:19 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Me también please :3 Nombre: Alys Mirakato Sprite: Archivo:Fanita_sprite_by_Moka.png Poderes: Puede controlar los sueños y recuerdos de otras personas y asi puede hacerlos creer lo que ella quiera o borrar hasta el mas minimo recuerdo de su antigua vida, tiene asombrosos poderes psiquicos como telepatia, teletransportación, telekinesis y predecir el futuro de lo que haran sus enemigos. Al igual que dominio total de cualquier arte marcial conocida. Clases Favoritas: Combate y Tecnologia. Amor: Si :D Firma: Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 01:20 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Un puestecito, porfa :3 Nombre: Helena Bladefire Sprite: Archivo:Sprite Elena.png Poderes: Puede crear bolas de fuego y cualquier ataque ígneo, que irá en la dirección que ella desee, porque los puede controlar mentalmente. Clases favoritas: Ciencias y Combate. Amor: No e3e Firma: Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 13:51 3 abr 2012 (UTC)